The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device, a system, and a method of supplying power to at least one load.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. In addition, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable. Known charging stations may be located in areas that are adjacent to conventional automobiles that include sources of combustible gases that may be discharged into ambient air surrounding the charging stations. The proximity of the combustible gases to the electrical charging stations may increase the possibility of an undesirable ignition of the combustible gases during use of the charging station that may result in damage to the charging station.